Heavenly bound
by aaron1807
Summary: When a half angle fails in his mission to stop the destruction of the world he sends himself back in time hoping that the teen titans can stand up to Trigon
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my new story, I'm really into teen titans at the moment. I hope you all enjoy.

"I guess I should have known from the start that this would happen, they always said I wasn't like them, and they were right, no matter how much I denied it. For those who don't know what has happened, I'll sum it up, I failed, the world has been overrun with demons, we thought we were safe, that we had stopped him for good, we were wrong, he had a plan, a trap, and like mouse to cheese, we fell for it, what I'm about to do, many would call me crazy, hell, I would call me crazy, but when you've hit rock bottom, where else is there to go. I'm going to use a spell, send me back in time, I won't have my memories, I can't take anything with me, even cloths, but I can leave something on my body, I've carved a message into my body, what it says isn't important, you wouldn't understand what it means. You may be wondering, why record this message? Your going back in time, surly it will be erased? And you would be right, except for I am placing this message in capsule and sending it to the void, and at this exact time, it'll pop out, I hope someone is alive to hear it. Just know, even if I fail, that I tried. Wish me luck. The last human, signing off."

I press end on the device, take a deep breath before casting a spell, a white ball surrounds the device, then it disappears in a flash.

"Now that's done, time to go" I mutter to myself

I sit down in a circle of candles and weird items around, crystals, feathers, alien looking plants, though a seasoned sorcerer would recognise that they are from other dimensions. I start enchanting, words some of which even I don't know what they mean, let alone any normal person. A ball starts to appear around me. A tear, falls down my cheek, i know that in this my memories will be wiped, they say memories make you who you are, knowing this, i sentence myself to death. I hope the man that shall inhabit this is strong enough, good enough and above all else brave enough to do what he needs to do. The ball gets brighter, winds pick up, various items are thrown across the room, the light becomes blinding, i thought it would hurt, i would scream, its the least that i deserve, but i guess fate disagrees, my death shall be peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this chapter is slightly longer, thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and I hope you enjoy.

It was a normal Sunday morning in the tower. Robin was training, beast boy and cyborg were playing their stupid game and starfire was attempting to cook a tamerian delicacy. Robin walked through the door as it opened. Little words needed to be said. Everyone was just enjoying a normal day were even the criminals decided to take a break. Taking a sip of my herbal tea i started to sense something, an incoming.

"Robin i sense something coming" i shouted while standing up, spells at the ready.

"The scanners arn't picking anything up" cyborgs said while looking at his wrist computer

"I think its magical" i shared

As i said this a white ball appeared in the middle of the room. It's light was blinding and radiated goodness. I could feel rage was being physically hurt by it. Slowly the light dissipated, and in its place, a boy appearing to be 15 or 16, he had short blond hair, was about 5'11 and was lacking even a single piece of clothing. He appeared conscious if his heavy breathing was anything to go by. Slowly robin approached him. Placing a hand on his shoulder "are you alright" he asked

As the last word left his lips he flipped robin over his shoulder, sprang up and sprinted towards the window. I threw some spells but he volted over the sofa and they the table in the way, he was very strong. Beast boy changed into a leopard and jumped over, seeing this, the mysterious man rolled, having beast boy fly over him he pushed up with his legs, and kicked him into to cyborg. Star threw some star bolts but they failed to hit their target has the man had already kept out of the window.

Star flew after him while i teleported to the ground and started chanting to catch him, but to my surprise, he grew wings, bright white huge wings, he flew at an amazing speed, he moved towards the city. Robin and the others appeared at the window.

"Titans, follow him, scan the city, if you find him call us and wait, he is obviously dangerous" robing said over the communicator

I flew over to the city as the other got on their various vechials or started to fly over. I went to the poorer part of town. I knew that the others didn't normal like to go there first, it was always dark, it had rats scuttling between the gutters. I walked across the roofs peering down to the street. I saw him, he was radiating fear, confusion, and uncertainty, he seemed to have found a large trench coat from somewhere. I decided that attacking would not be a good move, he seems confused on where he is.

I flew down to the alley he was in, slowly approaching a announced my presence

" don't worry, you don't have to fear me" he turned his head, he doesn't seem startled by my presence.

"Who am i?" He asks

"I don't know, but i know someone who can help find out" i said to him. I put my hand out

Just as he seemed about to take it, the other titans jumped down from the roofs. Imidietaly jumping into action his wings flew out of his back, swatting robing away, he started chanting, his eyes went white and he threw spells at the others. Hitting beast boy and cyborg. I flew into the scene asking the others to stop. Star seemed the only one to noticed as she stop and hovered down to the floor. Knowing i needed to stop this i flew in front of him and created a shield around him which fended him from robins staff and cyborgs bolts. Seeing that I shelled him, the others stopped attacking. I turned to the man and said "we can help, come with us" i said as i placed my hand out, he tentivly reached out and took it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone welcome back, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

We flew back to the tower is relative silence. The boy in red was on his bike and the robot looking dude was in a car. We landed at the window which i smashed, feeling slightly guilty for earlier i started with an apology

"Hey um I'm sorry for attacking you guys and flipping your friend over, i was just acting on instinct and i wasn't thinking" i said solemny

The orange girl reached out and put her hand on my shoulder and said "don't worry, my name is starfire, will you be my friend?" She said with a large amount of bubbly joy.

"Uh sure, i would tell you my name, but I don't know it" i responded

"Don't worry, robin will be able to find you, he's the guy that you threw over your shoulder" the pale girl said

As if on cue robin and the robot dude walked through the door

"Hey there wing man, I'm cyborg and this is robin" the big guy said

"Sorry about earlier" i said

"Don't worry about, raven said you seem to have amnesia or something" robin said

"Yeah something like that" i said

"Well let me have a scan for you facial ID on the computer and we'll what we get back" he said while walking off

Cyborg then turned to me and said "well the computer may take a while so in the meantime we'll set you up in a room"

"Thank you, for your help and hospitality" i said

We walked down a corridor and into an elevator. Beast boy opted to stay and clean up the glass, i suspect he doesn't like me much. We walked down another corridor before we ended at a door. We walked in, it was pretty simple, bed, desk, some basic furniture and a computer.

"I know its not much but it should do for the mean time" cyborg said

"Thank you, its perfect" i said

Cyborg then walked out, as the door closed raven then spoke up "that was an interesting spell you used, to appear"

"I have no idea what that was, maybe that is what caused my amnesia" i pondered

"If so, i have an idea of what it could be" she said in her monotone voice

Before i could ask her what it was he communicator sprung to life with cyborgs voice requesting i go down to the Medbay for a checkup. Raven escorted me down. In th eelavator i asked "you guys seem to be giving a large amount of trust to a complete stranger?"

"Oh don't worry, the cameras are watching you everywhere and the security system means that you wont be able to leave anyway" she said

We reached the medbay and cyborg and the others were there

"Come on lets give you a look" he said as i lied down on the table

He did a scan and couldn't find any problems. He asked me to take my shirt off when they saw the scares, they littered the body, some seemed from bullets, others from knifes or swords. Two things inperticular stranded out though, on my back was big black tattoos of wings, the second was the words on my arm "stop trigon".

The whole group seemed to shudder at then words. "Do these words mean anything to you?" I asked

"Well this confirms my theory" raven said

"What do you mean" i asked

"Your from the future" she said

"What?" Everyone said

"The ball that he appeared in, no cloths, no memory, but he still had subconscious memory, muscle memory and natural instincts. Time travel magic is known to cause amnesia. Trigon is my father, he tried to use me to open a portal from his world to ours, i suspected that he was locked out forever, but I couldn't be sure, i think you sent yourself back, after he overran the world with his demons" she explained

"Ok, but how?" I asked her

"I have no idea, the amnesia will be permanent though, it will be a magical safeguard against you mucking up the time stream, something that you seem to have found a way around" she said while indicating to my arm

"I think he better stay for a while" robin said

The others nodded along in agreement. "That doesn't mean we trust you though, that you will have to earn"

"I look forward to doing so" i said

"Know that we know who you are, we need to find out what you are, let me consult my books see if i can find anything" she said while turning away

"He uh let me help you, it will be faster that way" i said while leaping off the table

She turned her head, seemed to ponder for a moment, then said "why not"

I then followed her to the elevator to go start to research on the what the hell i am.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, just letting you know that this story takes place in the new 52 titans universe. They have two movies "teen titans vs justice league" which this story takes place after and before "teen titans the Judas contract" if you haven't seen those I recommend them.

We walked into ravens room in silence. She pointed to some books saying "you can look through those ones" and then pointing to another shelf she said "I wouldn't touch those ones if i were you"

We spent a few hours looking through books and chatting every now and again. "Trigon, how did you stop him last time?" I asked

"He tried to use me as a conduit to break into our world, he almost succeeded but we managed to trap him in a crystal" she said

"I'll assume that's the one on your forehead?" I asked

"How'd you know?" She asked

"I can sense the demon" i said

"Can you sense me?" She asked

"Weaker but yes, i can feel your emotions though" i said

"An empath, I'm not surprised" i said

"Beast Boy, he doesn't seem to like me, not that I'm surprised but I'm interested in why he differs from the others" i asked

"I don't know why beast boy has taken such a dislike to you, if anything i expected him to be very happy to have a new member, its the others that I'm surprised like you, by others i mean Robin, he doesn't trust anyone, i don't even think he trusts himself, i wouldn't be surprised if he already put a tracker on you" she explained

"Oh he already has, i just thought it best to leave it there, i am trying to build trust here, what I'm interested in is how come you brought me here despite already knowing what i am, like you i have the ability to sense when someone is lying" i asked

"I needed time to gage your magic, that is best done in a closer proximity" she said

"Are you gonna tell me what i am because i know that you already removed the book that would tell me, i imagine you did it while i was on the table, i noticed you go into a trance for a few seconds" i said

"You've a half angle, very few have ever existed if any, that book only has theories. The theory goes that they are bred for a purpose, angles cannot directly do anything on earth, a half angle though would have been especially powerful against demons. If an the angles foresaw a demonic invasion they may mate with a human to give them a fighting chance" she explained

"So my sole purpose is to stop Trigon then" i said

"I imagine so, the only problem is that he is trapped in this crystal, I don't know how he plans to break out" she said

"We'll just have to be careful then" i said with a smirk growing on my lips

"Know that we have that out the way i think its best if we go and inform your team" i said standing up

Following me out the door we ventured down to the living area. The team were just chilling around. I walked over to the sofa which everyone had positioned themselves on.

"We figured out what i am, I'm half angle, half human" i said

"Kinda like the opposite of raven then" starfire said

"Yeah basically, know that's out the way i was wanting to get to know each other" i said

"Well I'm a cyborg, i fused with some alien technology after an accident, I'm not actually a titan but a member of the justice league but i hang out with the titans sometimes" cyborg said

"I'm beast boy, i can shape shift into any animal and I'm basically the leader of the team" said beast boy, earning scoffs from everyone else

"I'm starfire, the actual leader of the team, I'm an alien Princess from the planet Tameria" starfire said

"I'm robin, son of batman and heir to the demons head" said robin

"Do you have a name?" Starfire asked

"No, or at least, not one i can remember" i said

"You should get one then, i am not an expert on earth names so i think you should talk it over with the rest of the team" starfire said

"I think a normal human name would do, what do you think about jack? Aaron? Ethan? Something like that" cyborg said

"Aaron will do fine" i responded

"Now that we all have this settled i should be getting back" cyborg said while standing up

"I think its best if we all retire, we have got training tomorrow, would you like to join us tomorrow Aaron?" Starfire asked

"Sure, why not" i said while standing up and walking back to my room


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the last few chapters, if you haven't seen the movies I mentioned in the last chapter then you may not know that starfire is actually in charge but Robin sometimes takes charge in battle if the group gets separated. I just want to thank Sara for her review, some very good points about grammar that I hope I improve upon in this chapter. It is on purpose that Aaron speaks differently to everyone else. His upbringing is what shaped this. His upbringing shall be touched upon in later chapters. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm, I don't' remember setting one but I guess it may be automated. I got up and got dressed in the cloths they gave me yesterday, I imagine they are robins or beast boys. Son after getting dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Aaron its Raven"

"Hey come on in" I said while unlocking the door

"I just came to check that you had got up" she said

"Don't worry an alarm went off" I said

"I'm not surprised starfire had one set" she said

"Shall we be off then" I said

"We are training in the danger room today" she said while we walked down the corridor

"What's the danger room?" I asked

"It's basically a room that can create life-like holograms that we can then use to create training simulations" she said in her normal monotone voice

After her explanation we reached the room were the rest of the team were fighting ninjas.

"Ah Aaron, though we already got a glimpse why don't you show us what you can do" starfire said while motioning to the centre of the room

"That's the thing starfire, I don't know what I can do" I said nervously

"Well I have heard about some wings which sound pretty cool" a boy in a blue suit said coming over to me "the names Jaime" he said while putting his hand out. Shaking it he said "I was visiting my parents over the weekend, I missed your little time travel running through the city naked incident, don't worry the team filled me in" a slight laugh emitting when he mentioned how I ran through the city naked.

"It's probably best if I take my shirt off when I bring my wings out" I said while taking it off.

Then I stood in the middle of the room, all the other having their eyes peeled on me. I close my eyes and imagine wings coming out of my back, then the tattoos on my back disappear and some large white wings appear. I spread them out giving a full length of ten meters from tip to tip. This earn't dazed looks from the titans. Slowly I brought then back to sit comfortably on my back now having a width of about a meter but a height of about two and a half off the ground.

"Now those are awesome" a new comer said while standing by the door. Then he said "I'm nightwing, Star asked me to come help out with training today, something about a new recruit"

"Well since I need to stop Trigon from getting out of that crystal, I'll probably be sticking around" I explained

"Should we get started then?" he said while going over to the control pad "I'm just gonna have some enemy's appear and just do your best"

Before I could voice my concerns about not actually knowing how to use my powers some ninjas appeared, then ran at me, swords held high as they closed in. Then I flew up and started chanting words that I didn't know and flung some spells at them. This caused the ninjas to disappear. I stayed airborne while nightwing spawned in the next set of enemies. Now there were ninjas but some soldiers to shoot at me as well. I created a shield before flying around the room picking I up the soldiers and throwing them into the ninjas. Then a net was fired at me and I was brought to ground. I destroyed the net with a spell but I already had ninjas on top of me, I threw them off before taking a fighting stance. I wasn't sure what I was gonna do but then one of the ninjas swung his sword which I blocked and then countered with a strong punch to the gut that sent him halfway across the room. Realising my enhanced strength and speed I started hitting the ninjas quickly while dodging the swords and using my wings to knock the ones back that tried to come at me from behind. Realising I was being overwhelmed I flew up before shouting "arcath maximus!" As a huge golden beam shot down at the ninjas and caused an explosion and smoke to pick up. As the smoke cleared the team rushed over to check on me. I stood there, panting slightly which arms raised ready to fight.

"I think that's enough for today, very impressive though" nightwing said

Starfire gave him a look that screamed 'I'm the leader and I make those kind of calls' but you could also see that she agreed. We then all left the tower to go back to our rooms before breakfast. Before raven entered her room I stopped her and said "hey raven, I was wondering if could borrow some magic books, I don't actually know any spells I just imagine what I need and I start chanting words and casting the needed the spell. I'm worried there may come a situation where I didn't know the spell before and be lost"

"Sure, I could use someone to test some spells for me, just wanting to make sure they are safe before I give them ago" she said with a smirk before walking into her room

"Thanks, I guess" I said to her now closed door.


End file.
